


Hey Todd

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Todd is not fine.





	Hey Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: I saw this discussion on one of the QAF boards. I happen to love the Todd gag line. This concept made me laugh. What if Todd was anything but fine? A nod to Joss for the cat’s name.

* * *

The royal couple made their grand entrance as usual. Babylon was a thumping, writhing mass of sweaty male flesh. Brian had his arm draped possessively across Justin’s shoulders. They both had felt the need to dance up a storm and party hard. It had been a long week for both of them. Brian had put in long hours every night this week and Justin just finished a major project. The masses parted as they took center floor. They instantly got caught up in the music and each other.

Brian ran his hands down Justin’s sides, they snaked around his slender waist coming to rest on his leather clad ass. He tugged Justin closer till their groins were rubbing up against each other. Justin’s hands caressed Brian’s firm taunt body. His cock swelled in its leather confines. Brian always did like him in leather. Justin tilted his head upward, Brian closed the distance in a searing kiss. They plundered each others mouths with talented tongues. Justin mewled and rubbed himself on Brian’s leg as Brian sucked on his tongue. Justin could feel Brian’s own stiff hard on poking into him.

Brian jammed a hand down the front of Justin’s pants, it was a very tight fit. They hurried to the backroom to satisfy their physical desires. As they crossed the threshold of the backroom Justin happened to look to the right. He thought for a moment he saw someone he knew. Justin jerked to a stop halting Brian’s progress. 

“What the fuck Justin?”

Justin went back out to see if he was right about the loan sentinel of the backroom.

“Hey Todd is that you? I uh didn’t recognize you with your clothes on.”

“And a stiff cock up your ass.” Brian joined Justin impatient to get on with the fucking and sucking.

“Hey Justin, Hey Brian.”

Justin was a little stunned to see Todd anywhere other than the backroom. He couldn’t recall it ever happening before. He almost believed that the twink lived back there. Brian teased him once that Todd had his own mini fridge back there.

“So how’s it going?”

“Not so good.”

“Oh?”

“Got a severe case of anal warts.”

“Oh gee that’s too bad.”

Justin heard Brian mutter “I’m not surprised.”

“And my cat Miss. Kitty Fantastico died.”

“Oh Todd I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah that’s the breaks Todd see ya, gotta fuck.”

Brian bodily pulled Justin along following the cum splashed concrete to one of their favorite spots. Justin leaned up against a pillar pulling Brian into a rough kiss. He pushed down on Brian’s shoulders and in a commanding voice said “get on your knees and suck me off.”

As Brian knelt before Justin the backroom came to a grinding halt watching in awe. Brian nuzzled his face against Justin’s leather clad crotch before he worked the zipper slowly down. He pulled out Justin’s hot hard length, licking his coral lips then took his favorite piece of meat into his mouth and down his throat. Justin fisted his hair moaning and rotating his hips just a little.

The patrons of the backroom wondered if there was an apocalypse coming. First their bottom whore of the backroom was out of commission. Then the great God Kinney was kneeling down to service their King boy. What could possibly happen next?

Justin came with an earth shattering cry as he pumped his hot sweet cum down Brian’s throat. As Justin stopped trembling Brian lovingly tucked him away. Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

“Come on lets go home, I’ll even let you fuck me.”

Justin smirked “you got it stud.”

“And keep the leather pant on.”

“Ohh someone’s feeling kinky.”

Justin nearly tugged Brian off his feet getting to the exit. Todd stared after the happy couple.


End file.
